


Early morning

by Gothgirl35023



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Language, M/M, sacrifice for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be alone with Steve, it means an early wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning

**Beep! Beep! BEEEP!**

Tony moaned his misery, reaching a hand out to slap at the alarm clock. Trying to make it stop.. Finally, his fingers hit the button and he sighed in relief when the noise stopped. "Mm.." Back to bed.. He burrowed back underneath the blankets, back into warmth.

_"Sir?"_

"Jarvis, fuck OFF." Tired...

_"If you insist, sir. You'll miss HIM again."_

Him. HIM. Tony shot up out of his bed, legs tangled around the blankets and sheets. Trying to get out of bed, he fell to the floor in a heap. "FUCK!" He had to get up. Get ready. Shower.. quick. The clock did read 5:05 in the morning.

Across the city, a man ran. A blonde haired man, to be exact. Steve Rogers ran in a hoodie, track pants and a t-shirt. Past the people waking up for their early shift, newspapers being delivered. Coming up was the spot he would take a rest in for a few minutes. And waiting in that spot, a brunette haired man sat on the stoop of the old building. "Morning, Cap." Tony grinned at him, setting aside the Starbucks coffee he had been holding.

Steve came to a slow stop, until he stopped right in front of the man. "Tony," He breathed out a bit. "What are you doing here?" He asked. It was strange.. To see HIM up at this hour. "Don't you usually.. sleep in?" Until noon. Since he stayed up all night, working in his lab.

Tony smiled, though a bit forced. It was an ungodly hour. He stood, fixing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Oh, you know.. Just thought I'd get up early and run too. Get some exercise." A lie of shit. No. Never..

Really. By the look on Steve's face, the blonde didn't believe a word of it. The single raised eyebrow. The pressing of an amused smirk threatening to cross Steve's handsome face. Oh, fuck.

Tony's own face fell. Shit. "Okay, fine. You caught me.. Happy?" A bit. "I wanted to see you. Alone, for five fucking minutes. This seemed the best time!" He threw out his arms. "Since every other time, we've been interrupted. It's a fucking curse, you know." For dramatic effect, he spun in a circle and hopped down the few steps. "I missed you!"

Steve smiled, finally. "Would it have killed you to just say that in the beginning?"

A bit..

"Steve, I wanna go back to bed!" Tony whined. Yes, whined. He was so damned tired.. Ready to fall asleep right there. Steve smiled as the genius wrapped his arms around him, tight. Holding on.. "Bed.. sleepy.. with you.."

Steve did smile again. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, pressing his nose to Tony's hair. Taking in his natural scent. How sweet.. "I'll take you home.."

"This is such an ungodly hour.."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Just a little Stony.


End file.
